Grocery Store Luck
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck is Hollywood superstar and everyone loves him well except Tori so, what happens when they meet in her local Grocery store and he buys her frozen yogurt? will she change her mind about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Grocery Store Luck**

**_HI EVERYONE THIS STORY IS BEING CONTINUED BY ME WITH THE PERMISSION OF first chapter was written by her but the next will be written by me! hope u enjoy bye :)_**

There he was. Beck Oliver. The most popular actor ever since Brad Pitt, or Zac Efron. Girls went crazy for him. They even had their own fan name, 'Becketters'. The new sensation. And he was standing there. In Tori's local grocery store. Not that she really cared, she never was a big fangirl of anyone. She didn't go crazy for Justin Bieber, not for One Direction (even though she had to admit that she kinda had a soft spot for Louis) and until now, not for Beck. The guy had made his Big Break a year ago in a movie called 'Frozen Yogurt', which was a total chicks' movie. Ever since, you couldn't get on a website without the mention of his name. Now she had to find him in her grocery store too? Tori sighed.

Beck took off his sunglasses and hat. Finally, he had made it through the day without any paparazzi or screaming girls. He always wanted to be an actor, so he already figured that this would happen, but he never expected for it to happen this fast. He always thought it would happen more gradually. Heck, he never really believed he would become this famous. Of course he pictured it, but it never was a reality. Like an animated movie. He took a look around. The grocery store was quite empty. There were only like two people there, including the cashier. There was this girl, but she didn't scream his name. That was a big improvement. He picked up a cart and walked towards her. He noticed she was deciding which frozen yogurt flavor she was gonna pick.

"Take Cookie Dough", Beck said while he picked up one. Tori looked up, and that is when Beck truly admired her beauty. She had beautiful brown eyes that Beck almost drowned in, and he saw a lot of beautiful girls every day.

"Believe me, it's the best one.", he smiled. Tori smiled politely back.

"Really, is that so?", she said. "I was actually thinking about going for chocolate."

"Yeah, yeah, chocolate is good. But believe me, Cookie Dough is much better."

"Hmm." She smiled at him. "You seem to know a lot about frozen yogurt."

Beck smiled. "Yeah, exactly, and that's why you should trust me."

"Right." Tori smiled and took the frozen yoghurt with Cookie Dough flavor.

"Great choice.", Beck said. He liked this girl already, she wasn't all over him and it made her stand out of the rest.

"Sooo, maybe you wanna go and try it somewhere else?", he said leaning towards her. Tori turned around. She smiled, sighed, looked to the ground for a second and faced him again.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to have to pass.", she said. Beck's smile faded.

"Why not?", he asked her. To be honest, it was the first time he was rejected. "Don't you know who I am?". He mentally slapped himself for saying that, it sounded way cockier in reality than he had in mind.

Tori smiled a little bit too forced. "Yeah, I do. I bet the entire frickin' world knows who you are!", she snapped. "I mean, if a baby girl gets born right now, I'm pretty sure her first sentence will be 'Beck, please, marry me!'" Beck chuckled which eased Tori up, and she started to laugh too before she got serious again.

"It's just..", she said, looking for the words. "I don't think you're .._ that_ .. special.", she ended her sentence with a firm nod.

"Oh .. okay.." Beck's eyes immediately dropped to the ground, afraid to look her in the eye. He never experienced rejection, it was all new to him. He didn't know exactly what to say, he just felt plain awkward. "So, you're not a hater.. right?", he asked hopeful.

"No, no! Of course not!", Tori hastily said. "I just think that you're just as special as that cashier over there.", she pointed at the sleepy cashier who didn't really look like he was having the best day. "And besides, I don't hate guys I never met."

"Well, now we met, didn't we?", he said.

"Yes, but what do I really know about you?", she answered. "Besides from the fact that you have a dog named Max."

Beck smiled. "Aha, so you admit you researched me."

Tori punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ah! Shut up! No, I read it .. accidentally ...", she stammered and Beck pointed at her accusingly. "My sister Trina is like, obsessed, with you. So, she has every single interview of you and I just happened to read that fact when her magazine was lying open on the table when I was cleaning up!" Beck smiled sarcastically. Tori giggled. "So what? I still don't actually know you!"

Beck stuck his hand out. "Hi, Beck Oliver. 18-years-old. Do acting for a living. I love cheese, but only on a pizza. I don't get why pink lemonade is pink, because there aren't actually pink lemons and I'm standing in front of a girl who secretly fancies me, but doesn't want to admit it."

Tori rolled her eyes goofing and shook his hand. "Tori Vega, 17-years-old. Lives in a small town, has a weird obsession with mustaches, loves the color white-", Beck opened his mouth to say something but Tori cut him off before he could. "And don't try to argue with her that white isn't a color and she's standing in front of a guy who apparently doesn't take no for an answer." Beck smiled.

"So, now that you know me a bit better, what are you thinking?", he asked.

"He's alright. Bit pushy though.", she answered smiling, obviously goofing a bit.

"Hey! I'm not pushy!", he defended himself playfully. "I just really want to eat my frozen yogurt with a beautiful girl I just met in the grocery store. What's pushy about that?!"

"Aha, quite the charmer too.", she said smiling. "Well, whatever, since you are the expert."

"Is that a yes?", he asked her.

"It's not a no.", she answered. "But you're paying for my frozen yogurt."

Beck's eyes followed her a she walked past him smiling.

"Awesome", he whispered and then followed her towards the pay desk.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ARE U EXCITED FOR THIS STORY OR NO PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS AND I WILL TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW IF U LIKE IT SO, PLEASE TELL! THANKS EVERYONE :)**

**PS: I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATLY BUT NOW I'M NOT SO I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES TOO K? BYE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grocery Store Luck**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story I'm really glad you all like it :) special thanks to xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx for giving me an idea for this story. And you are all amazing THANK YOU!**

Tori's POV

After Beck bought my ice-cream for me he took me to a coffee shop called " Espresso Yourself" we sat down and opened our ice-cream.

"So, enjoying the cookie dough" He asked as I took my first spoonful of the frozen yogurt

"Yeah its really good!"I told him

"What can I say I know alot about frozen yogurt "He told me putting up his hands like 'I told you so'

Beck's POV

I really like this girl she is different than other girls that would be throwing themselves at me right now but she is different and I'm really enjoying our date.

"So, Tori you mind sharing some of your frozen yogurt?" I ask hoping she would say yes

"Sure but can you grab another spoon?"She asked then I got an idea

"Why don't we just share a spoon?" I asked her

"Ok but just one bite ok?" She asked me

I got out of my seat and moved it closer to Tori. She handed me her spoon. I than suddenly pretended I hurt my wrist to try and get her to feed me so we would look into each other's eyes and kiss.

"Oww"I screamed and held my wrist

"What's wrong?"She asked getting out of her seat to try and help me

" I hurt my wrist! I can't move it!" I screamed

"OH MY GOD! DO I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed (wow she really cares about me and we just met a few minutes ago!)

"Yeah! but can you do something for me quick?" I asked

"Sure anything you name it" she said (sweet!)

" kiss me "I asked forgetting about the plan and cutting right to the chase

we looked in to each other's eyes and were about to kiss when...

Tori's POV

"OH MY GOD ITS BECK OLIVER I LOVE YOU!" A random girl yelled as a crowd of people swarmed him pushing me away

"BECK BECK!"I yelled trying to get his attention but it was too loud for him to hear anything so, I decided it was no use and drove home

When I got there I sat on my bed andcalled my bff Cat t tell her about my day

-phone convo with Cat-

"Hey cat what's up?" I asked her wanting to make conversation because I was alittle depressed my date with Beck got ruined by 'Becketters'

"Nothing I got to hang out with Robbie the whole day though! it was so fun! What about you?" she asked

Well I went to the grocery store to get some frozen yogurt and I met..."I told Cat alittle hesitant she is a 'Becketter'

"MET WHO!"She literally yelled into the phone

I sighed and decided to tell her "Beck Oliver"

OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!"She screamed into the phone making me take the phone off my ear

"Yeah and he bought me frozen yogurt and took me to Espresso Yourself to eat it" I smiled at the thought of eating frozen yogurt with him "But..." I said thinking of when that mob crashed our date and then I turned sad again

"But what Tori?" Cat asked sensing sadness in my voice

"But then someone yelled that Beck was at there and I was pushed away from him by a mob of 'becketters' "I told her looking down at my bed

"I'm sorry Tori "She said supportive

"Its fine Cat it doesn't really matter anyway I'm just a small town girl and he is a super star it wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway but before the mob came we were about to kiss " I told her laying face down and crying as i finished my sentence " Tori are you ok?" Cat asked through the phone

"Yeah I'm fine I'll get over it" I told her trying to sound ok but kind of hurting inside

*dingdong*( this is the doorbell just FYI)

" Cat I have to go talk to you later " I told her hanging up and leaving my cell phone on my bed

I went up to the door and opened it and could not believe my eyes...

**Beck's POV**

"Beck! what are you doing here?" she asked me her face lighting up

"I wanted to apologize for all my fans ruining our date" I told her feeling really bad

"It's ok I understand" she told me (thank god)

"Well I was thinking we could continue where we left off?" I asked praying to god we could

"Yeah I would love that" she smiled

I walked in and went to her orange couch as she closed all the windows so no paparazzi or 'becketters' could find us here and then she lit some candles so it wasn't so dark in here

"so you want some more frozen yogurt?" she asked

what kind do you have?" I asked as she walked to the refrigerator

We have Vanilla, Chocolate, Cherry, birthday cake and mango" she said

"Can I have Mango please" I asked

"Sure thing" she said as she grabbed one for herself and two plastic spoons

"So... how did you get out of the mob?"she asked curious

"Well the cashier called the police, they came and everyone scrammed. I got up and searched for you and when I didn't see you I went to my car an called my manager ask him to search where your house was and I went were her told me to go so we could finish our date" I told her

"Well I'm glad you did Beck" she told me making my heart skip a beat

I really wanted to kiss her so I leaned in and so did she are lips touched and I felt a spark just like fireworks on the fourth of July! it was very magical

**Tori's POV**

I just kissed Beck Oliver! fireworks are going off in my head! it's just so magical with candle lights all around OMG I'm in heaven.

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes and smiled we than decided to kiss again but it turned into a make out session the moment our lips touched. When we parted this time he put his arm around me and started feeding me his Mango frozen yogurt and I fed him my Birthday cake one kissing in between feedings. After our yogurt was gone, We cuddled while watching The Notebook

**Beck's POV**

WOW how was I so lucky to meet Tori today? we just finished feeding each other frozen yogurt and now we are cuddling and watching The Notebook. I can't help but look at Tori every few minutes and kiss her head she is so cute laying next to me I hope this date never ends.

**1 hour later **

The movie is done and we are both sitting here crying. That movie gets me every time and apparently Tori too but we are still cuddling on the couch which is good I could stay like this forever and I really want to. I grab Tori's hand and intertwined it with mine. She looks up at me and I peck her lips. She than position herself to lay on my lap and looks up at me again

"Tori Vega will you be my beautiful girlfriend?" I ask .she looks at me with a scared look in her eye

"What's wrong princess?" I ask her as she gets up and walks away

" Beck I can't date a superstar like you Every superstar out there who has a girlfriend or boyfriend gets photographed with another celebrity by the paparazzi and they makes it seem like they are cheating on their boyfriend or girlfriend even if they are hanging out as friends and the whole relationship gets messed up and I just... I don't want to go through that Beck I really don't" she says to me sitting on the couch next to the orange one

"Tori I would never cheat on you or anyone and you just said 'The paparazzi make it **seem** like they are dating' so, you know that whatever the paparazzi says is not true ok?" I asked her

i looked at her and she just stared down at the floor

Tori please be mine" I told her bending down on one knee begging her to date me

"Beck I really want to trust me I do I love you but, I have seen how Hollywood superstar relationships end and I don't want ours to end like that" she told me

"Tori I..." I got interrupted by my cell phone. I picked it up and it was my manager

-Phone convo with manager-

"Beck where are you?" Rick my manager asked

" I was hanging out with a friend" I told him looking at Tori with sad eyes

"Well you need to meet me in the studio NOW we need to work on song for your cousin's birthday tomorrow "He told me

"Can I bring a friend to the party?"I asked looking up at Tori as she mouthed 'NO'

"Sure go ahead just meet me here NOW Beck I'm serious" he told me

"Ok be right there" I said hanging up

**Tori's POV**

Beck got off the phone and looked at me.

"I have to go I will talk to you later ok?" He told me

"How Beck? you have to give me your number" I told hime as he was putting on his coat

"Right' He told me and came over and wrote his number on my hand. He then tried to kiss me but I pulled away. If I kissed him I would be feeding the fire of our romantic relationship and I really don't want a romantic relationship with him.

He looked at me shocked and alittle hurt "Tori your invited to my cousin's birthday party if I see you there I will know you want to be date me if you don't I guess this is our last time seeing eachother"He said and walked out

I just stood there for a second and then fell back on the couch and cried "what do I do now?"

**What will Tori do? Will she show up at the party?**

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! i really enjoyed writing it too so, i really do hope you loved it! please review and see you tomorrow for the next chapter! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE PM ME OR POST IT IN THE COMMENTS THANKS BYE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grocery Store Luck**

**Sorry it's all bold I did it on my phone!**

**Thanks to everyone tlag reviewed**

**You are all amazing!**

**A couple minutes later after Beck left I decided to get my mind off of him and watch some TV. I turned it on to Pitch Perfect and watched it for about 5 minutes when Cat called.**

**phone conversation with Cat.**

**"Hey Cat" I said into the phone**

**"Hey Tori who was that at the door earlier?'She asked**

**"Beck..." I said hesitating a little**

**"BECK CAME TO YOUR HOUSE!" She screamed**

**"Yeah he came to my house to finish our date" I told her**

**"And how did it go?" She asked intrigued**

**"Well we kissed, Cuddled and fed each other frozen yogurt" I told her nonchalantly **

**"YOU KISSED "She yelled again**

**"Yeah it was all so fun until he asked me to be his girlfriend..." I told her sad**

**"Why what happened?" She asked**

**"I told him no because all Hollywood relationships end in disaster and I don't want us to be like that "I told her**

**"Aww Tori are you ok?"She asked (such a good friend)**

**"Yeah it just sucks because before he left he tried to kiss me and I didn't let than invited me to his cousins birthday party and said if I go I want to be with him if i don't it's the end of our friendship" I blabbed into the phone **

**"Are you going to the party?" she asked**

**"I don't know Cat should I?" I asked her**

**"YES ITS BECK OLIVER!"She screamed**

**"But i don't want to get caught up in all the Hollywood gossip" I said nerves**

**"Tori go to the party he won't know if you it's a masquerade ball "Cat said excited**

**"Fine I will go" I said **

**" ok I will pick you up at 5 to buy a super cute dress for tonight! ok bye "She said and hung up**

**5 minutes later**

**Cat picked me up to go to the mall we went to prom girl and bought a beautiful pink dress ( shop/dresses/viewitem-PD743344) we than got home and I got ready for the ball**

** Beck's POV**

**I hope Tori comes I really like her and want to date really bad she is not like other girls she is different and thats what i like about her but before I left her house she didn't let me kiss her ". If it all screwed up now?**

**"Hey Beck" Andre said coming up to me**

**"Hey man" I said back**

**"Dude are you ok?" He asked **

**" No you know that Tori girl I was telling you about?" I asked**

**"Yeah what about her?" He asked **

**"Nothing man just forget it" I told him not wanting to tell him about me worrying about some girl I wish was here**

**"Ok Dude the party starts at in 5" He said and walked away**

** Tori's POV- party starts**

**I walk out of the limo In front of a huge mansion. I walk into the house and see Beck with a white suit and a white mask on. I hide my face until he passes and then go and hide upstairs.**

** Beck's POV- 1 hour later**

**I haven't seen Tori I guess she doesn't want to be mine but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I walk up to my friends and we talk for a while but never did my mind stop thinking about Tori**

**Tori's POV-5 minutes later**

**I went inside a room that looked like a boy's bedroom and sat on the bed panicking and decided to call Cat to talk about my next move.**

**phone conversation with Cat**

**" Hey Tori what's up?" Cat asked picking up**

**"Cat I don't know what I should do I'm in a bedroom upstairs "I told her**

**"ladies and gentlemen our very own Beck Oliver is going to sing a song for our Birthday girl!" I hear outside**

**"I got to go Cat bye" i say and hang up going to the window**

**"Hey everyone I'm Beck Oliver I'm going to sing a song about a really special girl to me! you know who you are "He said and i**

**I instantly knew it was for me**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you ooooh baby**

**Baby, I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy.**

**Everytime I'm around you girl it feels amazing.**

**And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby cuz I can't lose my baby oooh**

**I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you noooo!**

**I done been with the best and baby you the best of the best you the greatest oooh!**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you ooooh baby**

**Lately when you're gone all I do is think about my baby**

**I'm so gone off your loving I don't know why**

**Maybe its the way you love me, hold me, kiss me cuz baby I **

**I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you noooo!**

**I done been with the best and baby you the best of the best you the greatest oooh!**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you ooooh baby**

**Whatever it is I'm satisfied, I don't want you to ever change**

**Cuz baby you got me, and that's no lie**

**I'ma stay right here with my baby and I don't know Why!**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what it is, but I love you, I love you, I love you**

**I don't know what you do but I love you ooooh baby**

**At the end of the song I knew what I had to do he loved me! I ran down the stairs and tried to find him just after I got down the stairs they played a slow song and i knew i had to find him fast so I could dance with my prince charming**

**Beck's POV**

**I sang that song from my heart i just really hope she heard it.**

**"BECK BECK!"I hear coming closer and closer it sounds like Tori**

**"TORI?"I ask in return**

**"Beck" I hear again and know it's her**

**I walk towards her and walk into the house.I than feel two hands on my waist and i close my eyes and turn around and kiss my beautiful Tori while she kisses Back**

**Tori's POV**

**The yelling stopped and i knew exactly where Beck was I walked into the living room and a crowd of people were surrounding something so, I pushed through and at the middle of the crowd I saw Beck and JADE WEST the actress in all the horror movies KISSING!. I couldn't control myself at that moment I felt a mix of crying and running away or punching the snot out of him. I finally decided to run home crying cause I didn't wanna get in trouble for punching a celebrity.**

**I ran out of the mansion crying and ran the limo I rented for tonight and went back to my house and to my room. I continued to cry 'I thought he loved me but i guess it was it all just game'I said to myself and cried myself to d sleep.**

**-Hey everyone so I got a review yesterday saying my story is not realistic and my grammar is all of you not like my story? Cause if you do please let me know and me honest ok?**

**Also I hope you like my the chapter what do u think should happen next? Please tell me either by PMing me or review **

**Thanks everyone you are all awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Grocery store luck

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter and please give a shout out to my co writer MrsAvanJogia! Ok enjoy the chapter also thank you all for reviewing here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

****Beck's POV

"i love you" i told her after we were done making out

" i love you too Beck' she said and thats when i realized it was not Tori but my ex girlfriend JADE WEST.I opened my eyes and sure enough it was her

"Jade? what are you doing?" i asked freaking out

"Kissing you i knew you wanted me back Beck" she told me leaning in as i backed away making her fall on her face

"Oww babe what did you do that for?" she asked as i walked away

"ANDRE!" I yelled seeing him walk by

"Did you see Tori?" i asked

"No but i'm glad you and Jade got back together nice dude" he said lightly punching my arm

"No Dude we are not Back together" i told him

"But you ran to eachother it was so cute" he said putting his hand on my shoulder

" No Andre we are not going out again" i told him then a bunch of camra men came and the host of hollywood gossip,Lauren Even's appered with a microphone

"We are here reporting from the Oliver's masion to talk about the kiss between Beck and Jade" she began looking at the camera than turned to me

"Beck are you back together with Jade West?"she asked

"actually..." i began but got interrupted

"Yes Lauren we are isn't that right Becky" she said putting her arm around me with a big smile on her face for the camera's

"what? no we are not!" I told Jade looking at her with a 'shut up face'

"obviously your liar Beck cause we have footage of you and miss West making out "Lauren explained

" Yeah Beck were you lying to Mrs. Even's?" Jade smirked knowing you can't lie when your a celebrity

"Yes Jade and I got back together!" I said knowing I would have to explain this to Tori later

"There you have it folks Bade is back! this is Lauren Even's reporting from the Oliver's mansion back to you in the studio Jeff "She said and walked away with the camera crew

" 'awe Beck we are back together! lets celebrate and go to our favorite restaurant Ryan's Grill" she said holding my hand

"Nah I have something to do tonight I will see you tomorrow" I told her kissing her on the head and felling nothing why did I say she was my girlfriend?

Tori's POV

I turned off the TV, I knew it, they were back together. I threw the plate in the sink and started for the stairs, when someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I said confused since it was 12:00 in the morning

I opened the door and saw Beck standing there, I then slammed the door in his face very mad at what he did

"Come on Tori! Let me explain!" He yelled through the door

"No!" she yelled walking to her room

Beck's POV

I walked away from the door, and ran to the backyard to find another way in.I then found a lose window, and climbed threw a it.

"Tori! Come on!" I yelled running up the stairs to her room

"Beck?" she asked walking out of her room "How did you get into my house?!" She yelled when she saw me

"I climbed through a window, now are you going to let me talk to you?" I asked

"... do i have a choice?" She asked

"No," I said "Let me explain,"

"Beck i don't want to hear it, you love her now go!" said Tori pointing to the door

"I don't love her," he said "I love you." He said coming towards me grabbing my waist

Tori faked a laughed "Oh really," She said pulling back

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I asked pointing to me than at Beck

"Are you blaming me now!" screamed Beck

"Yep! Now get out Beck!"Tori yelled getting angry at him

Tori?Do you love me?because if you don't I will walk out that door" he said pointing to the door

"I don't love you..." lied Tori

Is that the truth?" He asked

"Yes Beck I think you should leave now" I told him walking to the door and opening it

He walks to the door and before he leaves, looks into my eyes and starts kissing me which turns into a make out a few minutes Tori pulls away and looks into Beck's eyes

"You really love me don't you?" She asked

" More than anything" he said kissing me

"Than why did yo say you we're dating Jade?" She asked

"Because I can't lie to the press" he told her

"Beck promise me you will break up with Jade"she told me

"I promise" he said pinky promising

"Good thank you!" She said

"Your welcome beautiful"he told her

" Beck remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him

" yeah I do" he told me

"Well I have a few conditions if you wanna date me" she said

"Shoot" he said

" keep me out of the public eye, don't tell anyone about us, don't cheat on me and most important don't break my heart got it?" She asked

"Got it so can I be your boyfriend?" He asked holding my hand

" Do you promise not to do all those things?" I asked

"Yes babe" he said

"Pinky swear?"she asked

"Tori I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me" he said

"Well Beck I have been in lots of relationships where someone cheats on me or use me for a good grade or to make a girlfriend jealous and I wanna make sure you won't" she said

"Tori I promise" he said and they pinky promised again

"Ok than your my boyfriend" she said kissing him again

The next day: Beck's POV

"Beck!" My manager screamed

"Yes Rick?" I asked

You have gotten more famous since you told Hollywood gossip your dating Jade again you can't break up with her!" He said excited

" Rick I have to I promised my girlfriend I would" I tell him

" girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Rick asked

'Don't tell anyone about us' my conscious said as I remembered Tori's words."Nothing man I was just kidding I will stay with Jade" I told Rick

" Cool I will set up a date for you two" he told me

"Cool!" I said sarcastically

I quickly text Tori so she won't get mad when she heard about our date on Hollywood gossip later

Hey Tori?~Beck Oliver

Yeah~ Tori Vega

If you see anything on Hollywood gossip tonight it's not true ok?~ Beck Oliver

But before I could send it Rick took my phone,typed something to tori than Told me to pick up Jade for our 'date'

At The Mall- Beck's POV

Jade and I were walking in the mall, Jade wanted some food so we into the food court. I

looked up and saw Tori.

"Hey there's Tori," I said trying to be quiet

"WHO'S TORI?" Jade screamed and Tori turned around and stared at our

locked hands

"I have to go..." she said to her friend getting up

" Tori! Don't go!"I said trying to run after her but Jade's grasp on my hand tighten as Tori ran out crying.

I got out of Jude's grasp and ran to find Tori. I spotted her at her car and ran up to her

"Tori I'm so sorry" I explained

"You know what obviously this is not working" she said with tears in her eyes

" yes it is I just have to date Jade to get publicity" I told her

" oh so I'm not important to you but publicity is?" She asked

"No that's not what I ment I ment..." I said but got interrupted

" you know what Beck just leave me alone" she said and got in her car and drove home

Tori's POV

When I got home I went In my room and laid on my bed and listened to my favorite song. I was singing along,and then i wonder how i sound on tape so, I grabbed my computer and clicked on the camcorder. I played the song over again.

"Hey everyone," i said as if i was going to put this online, but i so am not!

"I'm going to sing 'Love The Way You Lie' I started to sing

"On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even Angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war, you'll always win

Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave

Till' these walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie" I sang smiling

I turned off the comcorder.

"That made me feel better..." thought and turned the laptop off

**How did you like the chapter? Please tell me by reviewing below! Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone I am thinking about not writing my stories anymore What do u think? I have been super busy and I can't really write anymore.

Would anyone be willing to take my stories? And would u follow my friend PinkFire 14 she will write stories soon :) sorry guys I love u all


	6. Chapter 6

Here is her link

u/5015355/PinkFire14

sorry everyone but I am done I have too much on my plate and I know you love my stories so I decide to give some of my stories to PinkFire 14 She is a good writer please go follow her


End file.
